Solamente fue un sonido
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: La primera vez que Usui le dirigió la palabra a Misaki no fue en un lugar de rosa, ni mucho menos fueron unas largas palabras, y tampoco no le importó saber que se durmió en una caja, no obstante, ese sonido la enamoró. Drabble.


Kaichou wa maid-sama no es mi propiedad.

* * *

Por los pasillos de la preparatoria Seika; la dominante, mandona, estricta, pero sobre todo linda presidenta se encontraba apoyando su codo en la pared, observaba como los chicos de la preparatoria corrían atareados mientras ella daba cada indicación y, claro dejaba amenazas por si ellos olvidaban su responsabilidad.

Para Misaki Ayuzawa era un gran orgullo observar como cada día ellos hacían sus deberes sin quejarse, no sabía porque, pero solo la miraban con miedo, le restaba importancia sabía que los hombre eran más complicados de lo que se creía.

― ¡Ustedes! ― Gritó con los ojos en blancos. ― ¡¿Qué demonios tratan de hacer?!

En ese mismo momento, en la esquina del salón, tres chicos temblaron como gelatina, ellos sostenían una caja de gran tamaño y sólo al mirarla se notaba el gran pesor que contenía, por lo que Misaki logró identificar que se movía y dentro de esa caja se escuchaban murmullos.

Lo entendía.

―Kaichou… ― susurró uno de ellos.

Rápidamente los tres chicos bajaron la caja y se lamentaron en silencio.

―Fue tu culpa―sentenció el más bajo de estatura tensando su cuerpo.

― ¡No! Fue la tuya―Respondió el más alto con cara malhumorada.

―Yo ni los conozco―dijo asustado ya el tercer chico, el bajo y alto de estatura lo fulminaron.

Misaki no podía estar más furiosa, sin embargo no les dirigió palabra alguna, los tres chicos discutían como locos según ellos nadie tenía la culpa y no podían evitar temer por sus vidas pues según los rumores nadie se salvaba de la furia de la presidenta.

Misaki sólo caminó hasta la caja y con la punta de sus dedos la examinó con sumo sigilo. Les echó una mirada de reojo a los tres advirtiéndoles que se largaran, si no querían problemas, y ellos se fueron sin chistear, lanzando maldiciones entre ellos, después de todo eran chicos y no les gustaba ser dominados por una mujer

Ya completamente sola frunció un poco el ceño, no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad y temor, y solo por prevención olfateó la caja, quería verificar si olía raro.

―Perfume de hombre―Dijo confundida.

No tenía remedio, ella podía ser muy metiche y a la misma vez curiosa. Misaki comenzó a abrir la caja que traía pegada un lazo gris, se sorprendió al notar como se movía cada vez más fuerte, maldijo por lo bajo por la exaltación, aun así logró abrirla por completa.

Vaya escena…

Podía mirar los desordenados cabellos rubios, y los pálidos parpados cerrados; un rostro perfecto. Y como arte de magia un gruñido salió de la caja, y poco a poco un cuerpo fue elevándose mientras se sobaba los ojos.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―masculló con voz ronca e infantil, el muchacho.

Misaki solo lo observó desconcertada, lo conocía, era Usui Takumi el chico más popular y deseado por las chicas, él no era de importancia, pero lo que más le desconcertaba era ¿Por qué estaba en una caja?

―Ahhh…―Bostezó― ¡Qué bien dormí! ―habló por segunda vez sin fijarse en Misaki.

Misaki comprendió, Usui se había dormido en una caja, negó con la cabeza olvidaría ese tema.

Ella abrió los ojos y con disimulo emitió un sonido, logrando que Usui la mirara, y todo se volvió lento y raro, se miraron por largos minutos (eso creía ella); Misaki solo podía observarlo confundía y enmudecida, y por parte de él no podía captar lo que sentía.

Por primera vez la mirada mágica y misteriosa de Usui se encontró con la suya.

―Pruuu~―emitió inexpresivo.

Se levantó de la caja y observando a Misaki dijo:

―A tú par está esa caja―mencionó extrañamente con los ojos brillantes, al igual que su sonrisa.

Él se fue del salón sin decir ninguna palabra más.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―inquirió para ella misma, con los ojos abiertos, sin entender nada.

Solo de una cosa Misaki podía estar segura Usui Takumi era raro.

* * *

A/N: Fic hecho solo por este día especial, 25…

Review :3

Inochan-Uchiha.

25/07/14


End file.
